


Lost

by JuKaMC24



Category: RWBY
Genre: Definitely gonna have murder, Gen, Past Relationship(s), Post-Volume 7 (RWBY), Spoilers: Volume 8 (RWBY), Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Qrow Branwen, v7c12
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:29:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28173969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuKaMC24/pseuds/JuKaMC24
Summary: What would happened if the scarecrow lost its mind and joined the other side? Would it end in disaster or would it be a new beginning?Aka RWBY Lost AURWBY Lost belongs to shadydirt on Tumblr!Probably not gonna be updated often, but I will be working on this in my free time.
Relationships: Past Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi, Qrow Branwen & Arthur Watts, Qrow Branwen & Cinder Fall, Qrow Branwen & Salem, Qrow Branwen & Tyrian Callows, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. Inhale

The events seemed like it all happened in a flash.

_"James will take the fall."_

With him screaming up to the sky in agony.

_"Come, little bird!~ Come fly with us!~"_

To Tyrian breaking him and Watts out of prison.

Now Qrow is facing the one who started it all. Salem, the master of all Grimm, is staring deep into Qrow's soul. He doesn't know if he should say something or let this continue. But before the raven-haired man could say anything, Salem started to speak.

"Are you sure you want to join my inner circle? You _were_ just one of Ozma's spies." 

Qrow chuckled weakly.

"Not anymore. I doubt I could keep my family safe, I couldn't even save the one I loved most." 

Salem hummed in thought before sending Tyrian and Watts away.

"Ah, the soldier boy."

"His name was Clover."

"Yes, Clover. The one who chose his job over you. Rather unfortunate that he had died, don't you think?" Salem turned to him.

Qrow stayed silent, the words burning his ears. He looked towards the ground as shame washed over him. It was _his_ fault that his lover had died. _His_ fault that he couldn't control _his_ semblance that caused that event. Salem must have noticed Qrow's loathing as she walked up to him, caressing his cheek gently.

"Don't worry, little bird. It wasn't quite your fault. I'll help you overcome that, you just have to agree to join me."

Qrow leaned into the touch. Calming and soothing like a mother. He pulled out his necklace and Clover's pin from his pocket, looking at both before heaving out a breath he didn't know he was holding in.

"I agree."

"Come. We have work to do."

———————

Qrow took a sharp inhale, processing what was right in front of him. A shallow pool of tar, black as midnight, shiny like stars. The corvid looked up towards Salem, starting to have second thoughts. Salem gently urges Qrow to step into the small pond, in which the corvid responds by holding in a deep breath before slowly descending into the darkness.

Qrow immediately started to scream out in pure agony. The pool both burned and froze his skin. He's both suffocating and breathing freely. The raven-haired man felt himself slowly starting to drift into unconsciousness before Salam pulled him out of the pool.

The corvid stared at the immortal in shock before looking down at his body. There were red glowing marks down his torso. Qrow tried to wipe them away at first before realizing this was probably a side effect from the actions he did earlier.

"What happened to me?" Qrow demanded. He needed answers or else he was going to punch a bitch. Salem went to put a hand on the ruby-eyed huntsman.

"I gave you magic, or, at least, _some_ magic. You can still shift into that corvid form you adore, don't worry. You just have a bit more skills you can use."

Qrow looked down at his torso again. The marks were partially covering his top surgery scars, which he was slightly disappointed about, but he can push that aside. He got up and looked at Salem.

"What's my first assignment?"


	2. Exhale

It's been a month since Qrow joined Salem's inner circle, and he already had made a name for himself. The next biggest serial killer before Tyrian Callows.

The corvid didn't care what the kids would think, they were safer far away from him anyways. He pulled his weapon out from a body. He left Harbinger at the prison, he kept being reminded of  _ that _ night. He took one of the spare swords the circle had, he would make his own weapon when he gets the chance.

"We do make a good team! Don't you think?" A familiar voice called out. Tyrian Callows. The same Callows who murdered his lover in cold blood. Qrow wiped the blood off his face.

"I would rather work alone, Callows, you know that."

"Hm. Well, I think that's a shame."

Qrow froze. He remembered those words. Those same words were the ones Clover said to him. Qrow looked down and gripped the pin that was clipped on his chest.

"Yeah, a shame." He said coldly before taking a deep breath and facing the faunus.

"So are you going to shut the fuck up and help me with this body?" He asked. Tyrian cackled before turning to Qrow with a wicked smile.

"Sure! Don't want you to get caught!"

———————

As Tyrian and Qrow walked back into the headquarters, the raven-haired man heard a familiar scream.

_ Oscar. _

Qrow immediately ran towards the source of the scream, panicking slightly. And soon enough, Qrow saw the farm boy screaming in pain caused by a colorful blast. He was shocked that Oscar was here.  _ What was he doing here? Why is he here? What was happening?- _

"How kind for you to join us, little bird. How about you step into view and say hello to an old friend?"

Qrow froze before doing what was asked of him.

"Qrow..?" Oscar heaved out.

"What are you doing here..?"

Qrow looked away, feeling the same guilt and shame washing over him again before he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"He found people who actually cared about him. Who didn't use him like a tool to spy on others."

Qrow looked up with Salem smiling gently at him before heaving out a confident sigh.

"Sorry kid, I guess I just found where I truly belong. Salem's been helping me become a better person; I've learned how to control my semblance better than I ever thought could be possible." Qrow took a few steps forward to face the farm boy, who was looking at him at shock.

"And Oz? If you're there? You've failed." Qrow turned away before leaving the room.

He bumped into Hazel when the corvid left the room. Qrow gave the man a gentle pat on the man's shoulder.

"Go gentle on him, please. There is still a boy in there." The huntsman pleaded, facing Hazel. The man nodded before disappearing into the room Qrow was once in.

Qrow sighed before heading towards his living quarters. He needed to prepare for what he will do the next day.

He needed to see if the tin man truly lost his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day? Probably a new record.


	3. Heave

_ "My name is Ruby Rose. I'm a Huntress." _

What?

_ "And if we did everything right, we're broadcasting to all of Remnant." _

Tyrian was waving his scroll right in front of Qrow's face. The same twisted grin staying on his face.

"Looks like little red got a message out!~ Do you think she knows you joined the other side?" Callows taunted before Qrow pushed the scroll away from his face.

"She doesn't need to. Now, you heard Salem's plans. We need to get ready for when we get to Atlas." Qrow went back to packing supplies.

"Could I join you with taking out the General? It could be just like how we worked together that time!-" The corvid slammed the faunus against the wall.

"Listen, you motherfucker. Don't  _ EVER _ bring that up. This my fight, and my fight only." Qrow then let go of Tyrian before leaving the room.

"Oh, and Arthur just finished doing the final touches for your commision. I suggest you should pick them up before you leave." Tyrian spoke up.

Qrow froze for a second before heading towards Watt's quarters.

———————

“Well, your request wasn’t easy to do, but I managed to complete it.” Arthur went to toss two objects towards Qrow as he caught them. Swords, two of them compacted in their portable mode.

Adding dust to them was difficult, but I hope it was up to your satisfaction." Watts stated, turning to Qrow. The assassin then went to shift the swords. He mostly inspired them by Maria's weapons, just with an additional sword option.

"It's perfect, thank you." The corvid gave his thanks as he went to put them away in his supplies and left the room.

"Oh little bird!~ The show's about to begin!~" Tyrian grinned from outside the doorway.

The two then felt the ground, or Grimm, shake. Tyrian seems unaffected as kept that damn grin on his face. Qrow held his bag close as he went towards the exit of the Grimm.

"Say hello to the dear general for me, Qrow." Salem said, seeing that Qrow is leaving. The man nodded, before catching something that Salem tossed to him. Two wristbands. One, a deep green that had a four-leafed clover embroidered on. The other red, with Salem's emblem stitched on.

"I thought you could keep something close at hand. To keep you motivated" Salem said with a soft smile.

"After all, you may run into a few obstacles." The two turned back towards the entrance and Qrow saw the sight right in front of him.

Hoards of Grimm being formed quicker than he can even count. He heaved a sigh before leaving the gigantic Grimm, waving the circle a temporary goodbye. The red-eyed man headed on.

"You're going to take the fall, James. Whenever you like it or not."

**Author's Note:**

> Please go check out shadydirt's content of RWBY Lost! Tw for gore, though.


End file.
